Frank's Awesome Pranks
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Frank and his pranks...what can go wrong? Oh! He could get beat up! Or end up with a backfired prank! Or maybe, just maybe, his prank will be a success and he WON'T get beat up. Yeah...as if.
1. Fish Stick Sandwich Burrito

_**Random ideas! XDD Okay, these are kinda, like, random ideas that I just want to write because they seem funny. As the title suggests, it will usually be Frank pranking somebody. Sometimes his pranks will go successfully (which, depending on who his 'victim' is, might end up with him getting his face beat in) while they usually blow up in his face and he get's beat up AND the prank backfires. XDD So...here's the first chapter of my randomly updating story.**_

* * *

"Just eat it!" Frank shouted, banging his fists on the table, making Magenta jump.

"No! I know you did something to it, Frank! What's in it anyways?" Magenta asked, staring at the burrito on the plate in front of her. She hesitantly poked it, sticking her tongue out in disgust by just the greasy feel of it. "Is that…nacho cheese?"

"Yes," Frank's lips curled into a sickening smirk. Magenta glanced up and shook her head, pushing the plate away from her.

"For all I know, you peed on it, Frank," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not eating it…"

"Come on, Magenta!" Frank whined. "Please? I spent an hour making this for you!"

"No!" Magenta shouted.

"Just eat it!" Frank screamed.

"No!" Magenta screamed back at him, jumping to her feet.

"Eat it!" Frank screamed pushing the plate back in front of Magenta.

"Fuck you!" Magenta shouted, hitting the table as hard as she could.

"One bite!" Frank begged. "Please? I worked really hard to make this for you, Magenta."

"Fine! Is there any 'special' way you want me to eat the damn burrito, Frank?" Magenta asked, sitting back down and grimacing at the food.

"Yes. Take a big bite from the middle," Frank grinned. "And be sure to chew it."

"I'm going to swallow it whole," Magenta mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She picked up the burrito carefully.

"It's not Riff Raff…" Frank snickered.

Magenta's eyes grew wide and she dropped the burrito.

"Fuck you. I'm not eating it!" She screamed.

"You said you would! It was an honest joke. Please!" Frank pleaded.

"Fine…bite from the middle…okay," Magenta nodded hesitantly. She quickly took a big bit from the middle of the burrito, dropping it onto the plate afterwards.

She chewed for a few seconds. Then she spit the bite out and coughed.

"What the…?" She shrieked. Frank was literally rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. "What was in that, Frank?"

"Well…it's a fish stick sandwich on a tortilla with mustard, lots of pickles, nacho cheese and some fruit roll-ups," Frank answered once he's managed to calm down.

"That was disgusting, Frank!" Magenta shrieked.

"That's the fourth time you've eaten something I made you for a prank, Magenta!" Frank laughed. Magenta calmly pushed the plate out of the way and smiled at Frank like a madwoman. Frank stared at her, confused and slightly scared.

"Well…I guess you win, Frank," Magenta said. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "But…I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" Frank asked.

"How fast can you run in those heels?" Magenta asked.

"Oh fuck!" Frank screamed. Magenta leaped over the table, tackling Frank.

"I'll kill you, Frank-N-Furter!" Magenta screamed.


	2. Never Gonna Give You Up

_**This is bossness prank. Expect a few more chapters soon. I got some more ideas at camp. :D**_

* * *

Frank's pranks were never that good…and usually, Magenta ended up hitting him. But this time, she'd never be able to get him! She'd never even know it was him!

The thing was, she opened her door at least a million times a day. But, surprisingly, she locked herself inside at least ten times in a single day. And the one song she hated? Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. And what would she hate? Being locked in a room with that song being played on a loop for hours.

Which is why Frank rigged her door to lock the first time she entered the room.

"What…? Am I locked in?" Magenta screamed, tugging on the door. "Frank!"

Frank snickered. He had the only key to that room. The music started playing.

_We're no strangers to love_

_ You know the rules_

_ And so do I_

Magenta mumbled something that Frank couldn't hear. She started pacing quietly, sighing every so often.

_Never gonna give you up_

_ Never gonna let you down_

_ Never gonna run around and_

_ Desert you_

_ Never gonna make you cry_

_ Never gonna say goodbye_

_ Never gonna tell a lie_

_ And hurt you_

Magenta started shouting.

"Frank! I swear to God! If I ever find out that you planned this stupid prank, I'm going to kill you!"

Frank snickered. This was the best idea he'd ever had.

Twenty minutes passed before Magenta started banging on the door, crying and screaming for help.

_Never gonna give you up_

_ Never gonna let you down_

_ Never gonna run around and_

_ Desert you_

_ Never gonna make you cry_

_ Never gonna say goodbye_

_ Never gonna tell a lie_

_ And hurt you_

"Help me!" She screamed as the song continued playing. "I'm going to die in here!"

Frank managed to keep from laughing loudly. Eventually, Columbia did manage to get Magenta out…after another hour of the song. By that time, Magenta was nearly insane. Frank hurried out of his hiding place. He ran to his room, knowing that Magenta would check there first.

"Frank! Where is your sorry ass?" She screamed, throwing his bedroom door open.

"Yes?" Frank asked, looking up from his bed. "I was sleeping…what's wrong?"

"Sleeping my ass! You were behind that locked door and that stupid prank!" Magenta shouted.

"What prank?" Frank asked.

"You…really don't know?" Frank shook his head. "Oh…well…sorry…maybe Riff Raff did it to get back at Columbia…okay…sorry…"

Magenta left his room. Frank cheered silently.

A prank of his had been successful for the first time ever! Without him getting punched before it was completed!

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad forever…

* * *

_**HA! RICKROLL'D! XD I know you know how the song goes. AND I KNOW YOUR BRAIN RICKROLL'D ITSELF BY PLAYING THE MUSIC! :D**_


	3. Eight Legged Freak

_**._. I have a whole bunch of ideas for this story on my iPod...I just haven't gotten around to writing them. XD Oh well.**_

_**I own nothing. It all belong to Richard O'Brien, who I wish I was sometimes...;-;**_

* * *

Frank sighed, staring at his open doorway. He was bored. Magenta had been threatening to hurt him for a long time if he pulled another prank, so he'd been spending quite a bit of time in his room, occasionally going to the lab to see what his handyman had been doing.

He heard the familiar sound of tap shoes heading towards his room. Soft giggling and then Columbia appeared in the doorway, covered in glitter and sparkles.

"Frankie!" she cheered, giggling softly. "Frankie, Genta and I are going to Denton to go shopping. Riffy will be in the lab; if you need anything, he can help you. We'll be back in about two hours."

Columbia stood there for a minute, staring at Frank expectantly. Her hazel eyes sparkled, resembling the eyes of a happy child.

"Okay," Frank finally said, breaking the silence. "Hurry back though."

Columbia squealed loudly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together happily. She ran over and kissed Frank on the cheek before racing out of the room, calling for Magenta to follow her.

Frank sighed and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to his closet and put on his usual clothes. He didn't feel like decorating himself up for the day, so he barely put on any makeup and hurried out of his room.

Boredom was easily cured by bugging Riff Raff in the lab. And that's exactly what he did.

"I am so bored!" Frank whined, stretching himself out on Riff Raff's work table. "You need to cure my boredom, Riff Raff. Do something humorous."

Riff Raff cleaned his hands off on a bloody rag, letting out a sigh.

"Master, I must get back to work. Why don't you entertain yourself until the girls get back?" he asked softly.

Frank huffed, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. "I would, but it gets boring and lonely after a while. You can only do so much. And my arm is sore."

Riff Raff nearly smacked himself in the face. Frank grinned.

"I suppose it's not as bad as you," he snickered. Riff Raff grimaced.

"Master, I need to get back to work. Why didn't you go with Columbia?"

"Magenta is angry at me."

"Why?"

Frank shrugged. He threw himself back down on the table, acting like he was crying.

"She threatened to hurt me if I didn't stop pranking her and she said that I better not prank Columbia or you, so I am really bored," he said fast, standing back up and grinning. "Nevermind, I will go entertain myself."

Riff Raff shuddered at the thought as Frank walked away, heading back to the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for it to stop so he could go to his room. He had a smashing idea.

* * *

Frank crawled back into his bed, wrapping himself up in a cocoon of blankets. He giggled when he heard the door to the castle open and shut.

"I'm going to go change, Genta," Columbia shouted. Frank snickered. "We can surprise Riffy when I'm finished."

"I am going to go talk to Frank…" Magenta said. "Come to his room when you are finished, darling."

Frank's eyes widened. What did Magenta and Columbia-

"Frank, get out of bed," Magenta ordered. Frank looked up and saw that she was standing in the doorway, staring at her nails. Of course, _she'd _be the one to leave the castle wearing that black dress…

Suddenly, there was a loud, high-pitched shriek from the room Magenta and Columbia shared. Magenta's eyes widened and she darted off down the hall, not bothering to say anything to Frank. Frank jumped out bed, quickly putting on his heels and hurrying out of the room, suppressing laughter.

When he reached Magenta's room, he saw Magenta holding a crying Columbia. He felt bad, but not bad enough to not laugh.

"Wow! That is…just wow!" he laughed, nearly falling backwards.

"You are a jerk! You should know that Columbia has severe arachnophobia, Frank!" Magenta shouted. Columbia whimpered softly. "You should go away."

Frank shrugged. Magenta whispered something to Columbia before standing up and turning around to face Frank.

"You dare to laugh, Frank? You brought Columbia to tears with a stupid prank, and you _laugh_?!" she screamed. "You are lucky I have not found a laser and killed you!"

"Kill me? That is your plan?" Frank scoffed. "Bitch, please."

Magenta stepped closer to Frank, a smile growing on her face. Frank suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to step back. Before Magenta could grab his arm, he took off running down the stairs, screaming for Riff Raff to help him. Magenta chased after him, forgetting that Columbia was still sitting on the floor.

"Riff Raff!" Frank screamed as he ran into the lab through a hole in the wall. He was glad they hadn't fixed it yet…

"Mas-!" Riff Raff was cut off by Frank tackling him to the floor, screaming his head off.

"Magenta's going to kill me!"

Almost immediately after Frank finished his sentence, Magenta stepped into the lab. She stomped over to Frank and Riff Raff and roughly kicked Frank, accidentally kicking her brother in the process.

"Ow!" Riff Raff shouted. He pushed Frank off of him and got up, dusting off his suit. He watched with a grin as Magenta punched Frank.

"Don't you ever do that again, Frank! Next time, I swear to god, I will fucking kill you!" she screamed at him before turning back around and storming away.

A few minutes passed before either man spoke. In all honesty, Riff Raff was glad that Frank had been punched for pranking someone. He didn't quite care if Frank was hurt or not…

"What did you do to make Magenta so angry?" he asked with a sigh. Frank was crying, covering the eye that Magenta had hit.

"I put a fake spider in Columbia's closet…" he whined.

"And, knowing about her fear, you didn't think about the consequences…? My, you really are stupid sometimes, Master," Riff Raff sighed again.

"Shut up," Frank muttered. He stood up and whimpered. "I am going back to my room…" He started to limp away, his leg hurting from when Magenta had kicked it. He heard Riff Raff snicker quietly, but ignored it.

When he got back to his room, he noticed a box sitting on his bed. He blinked, momentarily forgetting about his eye.

"Ow…"

He walked over to his bed cautiously and looked at the box. There was a short note written on paper sitting on it. He ignored it and picked up the box, opening it quickly.

He dropped the box, shrieking like a little girl. The box turned over and the thing that was inside fell out and slowly walked away, heading towards Frank's bed.

Frank grabbed the note and quickly read it before running out of the room, screaming louder.

"There's a spider in my room!"

Magenta and Columbia barely noticed Frank running past their room, repeating something about a spider being in his room. Magenta started laughing, nearly falling off the couch.

"Did you do that…?" Columbia asked. Magenta managed to nod. Columbia looked between her and the door. "Well…this has been an interesting day…"

* * *

_**I'm not sleeping tonight...;-; Terrible fear of spiders...oh god why did I write this? -_- XD I hope you enjoyed this, because I sure as hell didn't. ._. I hope I don't see a spider today...;-;**_


End file.
